A Special Night at Fangtasia
by MAA23TVD
Summary: Fangtasia is having a special night that Eric is thinking about doing every week. This is the test run to see how it'll work out.  Lame summary I know but please give it a try. It's kind of funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Fangtasia is having a special night that Eric is thinking about doing every week. This is the test run to see how it'll work out. {Lame summary I know but please give it a try. =)}

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse books. I only own the idea of the fanfic and the computer it was written on. =)

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" wondered Sookie Stackhouse as she looked out her window. "You would think a flying vampire would be on time." Sookie was waiting for her<p>

boyfriend, Eric Northman, a thousand year old vampire who was half an hour late for their date. She checked herself in the hallway mirror for the tenth time during the

thirty-minute wait. She smoothed down her shoulder length blonde hair and added a touch of the blood scented lip-gloss that Pam had given her. In her black

spaghetti strap dress and black strap heels, she looked hot. She gave herself a wink and smiled at her reflection. "Finally." she thought when she heard the doorbell.

"You're late Eric." she said as she opened the door to her dirty blonde haired boyfriend. He too had shoulder length hair as it was the style back when he was turned.

"Forgive me my lover." Eric replies as he looks Sookie over. He smiles approving her outfit before leaning in for a kiss. "What is that delicious smell?" askes Eric after

the kiss. His fangs pop out as he stares as Sookie's lips. "Oh do you like it?" asks Sookie smiling slyly. "It's a blood scented lip gloss. Pam sent it to me." Sookie grabs

her purse and walks out of her house with Eric staring after her. She turns and looks over her shoulder and gives Eric a flirty smile. "She also sent a body wash and

lotion." Eric ran and grabbed her by her shoulders. "And where are these's items my lover?" He asked. "Oh no. You promised me we would go out Eric." Sookie replied

grabbing his hands. "If you want to have some fun in the shower, you have to take me out first." Sookie said firmly. "Fine." sighs Eric as he lets her go. "Let's hurry

then." He picks up Sookie and runs her to the car. "Where are we going anyway?" asks Sookie laughing. "Fangtasia. We are having a special tonight." He answers

with a secretive grin. "A special? You have never done anything special before." She replies. "What kind of special?" Eric just opens the door for her and smiles. "You'll

see my lover. You'll see."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey everyone. Well that's chapter one. This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me or I might cry. Haha. But really please let me know what you think. Thanks. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse books. I only own the idea of the fanfic and the computer it was written on. =)

* * *

><p>Eric and Sookie pull into the parking lot at Fangtasia. As she gets out of the care Sookie sees her boss', Sam Merlotte, car, her best friend's, Tara Thornton, car, and her<p>

ex-boyfriend's, Bill Compton, car. "Eric what are Sam, Tara, and Bill doing here?" asks Sookie turning to her boyfriend. "You will see soon my lover." Eric laughs. "I think

you will enjoy tonight." They walk into Fangtasia holding hands and see Pam. "Hi Pam!" Sookie exclaims. "Do you know what the special night is tonight?" "Of course I

do. I work here don't I?" Pam answers in her constant attitude. "Eric is going to purpose to you. That's why all your friends are here." "What?" Sookie yells at the

same time that Eric yells "Pam!" "Oh I am just teasing." Pam laughs. "Walk in Sookie and you'll see. Its dreadful." Pam rolls her eyes and walks into the bar. Sookie

looks at Eric before following Pam into the bar. As she walks in she sees a sign over the platform that says "Tonight Only! Karaoke Night!" "Karaoke night!" exclaims

Sookie with a smile and a little jump. "I love karaoke." She turns to see her friends sitting at the bar with other people from her town. Sam, Tara, and Bill are sitting

along with Jason Stackhouse, Lafayette Reynolds, Jessica Hamby, Hoyt Fortenberry, Andy Bellefleur, Arlene Fowler, and Terry Bellefleur. "Oh golly. I cant believe you

guys are all here! This is going to be so much fun." Sookie says happily as she hugs her friends. "Why did you make a karaoke night for me?" She asks as she walks

back to Eric smiling. "It seems to be a popular thing nowadays for reasons unknown to me." Eric explains as he grabs Sookie's hand. "So I was thinking to add a night

like this to Fangtasia. You and your friends will be my guinea pigs." "Oh I cant wait!" exclaims Sookie. "Who's first?" "You are!" everyone says in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note:<strong> Now that I look at it my chapters seem kind of short. Sorry about that. Hope you still like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse books or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I only own the idea of the fanfic and the computer it was written on. =) *songs are in italics*

* * *

><p>Sookie walks up to the microphone and taps on it. "Hi. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, but y'all know that." Sookie says laughing. "And I'm going to sing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls.<p>

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

As Sookie finishes up her song, everyone claps and does wolf whistles. "Ok who's next?" She asks. Everyone gets quiet and looks at the floor. "Oh c'mon you guys. Alright then I choose…Tara!" Sookie laughs as she points to her best friend. "You are next." Tara groans. "Sookie do I have too?" "Why yes. Yes you do." Sookie gets off the stage as Tara walks up. "Hey y'all. I'm going to sing "Blame It On The Alcohol" by Jamie Foxx."

"_Blame it on the goose. Got you feeling loose. Blame it on Patron. Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol. Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol. Blame it on the vodka. Blame it on the henny. Blame it on the blue top. Got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol. Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol."_

By the end of the song Tara seems to have gotten into it and is dancing around the stage and smiling. When she finishes everyone claps and shouts her name. "Ok that wasn't so bad. Who's next?" She asks. Again no one volunteers. "Alright then. I choose…Arlene." Arlene smiles and walks onto the stage giving Tara a high-five as she walks down. "Wow this is exciting." Laughs Arlene nervously. "All right I'm going to sing "Heartbreaker" by Mariah Carey."

"_Heartbreaker you've got the best of me. But I just keep on comin' back incessantly. Oh why did you have to run your game on me. I should have known right from the start. You'd go and break my heart."_

Arlene finishes her song to everyone clapping. "Hell Arlene. If someone breaks your heart I'll break their face." Terry calls to her. Arlene smiles and bows for everyone. "Ok who's next?" She asks. "Oh hell why not. I'll go next." says Terry jumping up. He gives Arlene a smile from the stage. "Hey. I going to sing "Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith."

"_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."_

Terry finishes his song and smiles sheepishly at his friends. "Well. Who's next then?" "I want to hear Eric sing." laughs Sookie. "Oh no. I have no interest in participating in this ridiculousness." Sookie walks up to Eric and puts her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear. "Don't forget about the body wash." "Actually, I do believe I know of a sound." Eric flies up to the stage. "This is ridiculous and for Sookie. Its called "Bad Things" by Jace Everett."

"_When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you."_

"There I am finish. Bill you're next." Eric states as he walks off the stage. "Oh no. I do not sing." Bill says shaking his head. "Do I care if you sing or not?" Eric sits down next to Sookie. Bill glares at Eric as he slowly walks onto the stage. "Alright. I am going to sing, terribly may I add, "Grenade" by Bruno Mars."

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby. But you won't do the same."_

Bill finishes singing his song worse than everyone had imagine, to everyone staring at him in shock. "Wow Bill. That was something." Sookie states politely. Eric and Pam glance at each other and start laughing hysterically. "Oh you think you can do better Pam? Be my guest." Bill states as he walks out of the bar angrily. Pam laughs as she walks onto the stage. "Get ready to be blown away."

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note:<strong> I hope you guys like this. I tried to pick songs that reminded me of each person. Let me know if there's anything wrong. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse books. I only own the idea of the fanfic and the computer it was written on. =)

* * *

><p>Pam walks up onto the stage. "Well this is pure torture but I might as well have some fun." Pam laughs. "I doubt this will surprise anyone but I will sing my favorite song. "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks."<p>

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover. I'm a child, I'm a mother. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way."_

Pam finishes her song and everyone is laughing and clapping. "Pam that song was so you." Sookie laughs. "I agree. That song is very appropriate." Bill states coming back into the bar. "Pam is a bitch." Pam growls at him. "Ok. Who's next then? Jason?" Sookie says trying to end the fight before it starts. "Fine. I'll go." Jason laughs as he jumps up onto the stage. I'm going to sing "I'm To Sexy" by Right Said Fred.

'_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan."_

Jason finishes his song in his boxers to Tara, Jessica, and Arlene clapping alone. "Well Jason. That was just so wrong. You are my brother." Sookie exclaims. "Please keep your clothes on." "Yes please do." Agrees Pam. Eric looks over at Pam and laughs. "You might want to retract you fangs next time you say that Pam." Pam glares at Eric and retracts her fangs. Jason winks at Pam and jumps down. "Alright then. Who's next?" Hoyt stands up. "Well I would hate to follow that…show…but I'll go." Hoyt climbs up on to stage. "I'm going to sing "Cleaning Out My Closet" by Eminem."

"_I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight. I'm cleaning out my closet (one more time). I said I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight. I'm cleaning out my closet."_

"Wow. Hoyt man." Jason yells. "You can rap? Since when." Hoyt walks off the stage smiling. "That was wonderful Hoyt. You are very good." Sookie tells him as she claps. "Well now how am I going to follow that?" Jessica asks. She gives Hoyt a kiss and walks up on stage. "I'm afraid to know what she will sing." Eric whispers to Sookie who hits tells him to be quiet. "I'm going to sing "I'm A Slave For You" by Britney Spears." Jessica says smiling down at everyone. "Ugh. I told you." Eric whispers to Sookie again. Jessica glares at Eric and starts to sing.

"_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it."_

While singing Jessica danced around the stage. At the end of the song, everyone stared up at her with they mouths hanging open. The vampires all had they fangs out, except for Bill who was outrages. "Jessica that song was highly inappropriate for you to sing." "Oh I don't know Bill." Laughs Eric. I rather enjoyed it." Bill growls at Eric. "I'm sorry. What did you enjoy? Asks Sookie glaring at Eric. Eric looks down at Sookie. "Oh well her singing of course." Eric says smiling. "Of course." Sookie says smiling back. Jessica jumps off the stage and walks over to Hoyt. "Did you like it Hoyt?" She asks smiling. "I would be careful how you answer that man." Jason tells Hoyt as he looks over at Bill. Bill as watching Hoyt carefully. "Oh. Well. I. Sam you're next right?" Hoyt asks looking at Sam for help. "Yea. I'm next." Sam laughs as he walks up onto the stage. "I'm drunk and this is for Sookie. So don't kill me." He laughs again. "It's called "Oh Sookie: by Snoop Dogg. Get it? Because I turn into a dog." Sam laughs again and starts to sing.

"_Oh Sookie. Let me get in your head. Oh Sookie. We can lay in the bed. Oh Sookie. Choose a player like me. Do it in the daytime with the D-O double G. Oh Sookie. Can I take you away. Oh Sookie You ever been to LA?. Oh Sookie. Come and play on my team. Oh Sookie. We'll do it in the daytime. Eric won't know a thing."_

Sam ends his song by falling off the stage. "Oh Sam." Sookie and Tara run over to check on him. He is laying on the floor laughing. "Oh Sookie that hurt." Sam laughs again. "Sam. You are drunk." Sookie shakes her head. "Looks like this night is starting to end." "Not yet girlfriend." Lafayette says walking onto the stage. "My gorgeous self has yet to sing a song." "Yea and neither has Andy." Terry shouts. "Well gee thanks cousin. I Was hoping they had forgotten." Andy says glaring at Terry. "Your welcome cousin." Terry smiles at Andy. "What are you going to sing Lafayette?" Tara asks. "Take a wild guess girlfriend." Lafayette walks onto the stage and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey. Thanks for waiting and reviewing. Any idea's on what Lafayette should sing please let me know becaus I can't think of anything. LoL Please review. Thanks =)


	5. Chapter 5

Lafayette walks up to the stage and grabs the microphone. "Well are any of you gonna guess what song I am going to sing?" he laughs. "Single Ladies?" Tara asks

laughing. "It's Raining Men?" Eric asks. Sookie shoots him a look. Eric just smiles at her. "Although both those suggestions are fantastic. Especially the one from that

fine piece of ass." Lafayette answers winking at Eric. "I am going to sing 'Born This Way" by the mother of all monsters Lady Gaga."

"_I'm beautiful in my way. 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm _

_on the right track baby. I was born this way."_

By the time Lafayette finished his song he had Sookie and Tara up on the stage dancing with him. "Oh Lafayette. I love that song." Sookie says laughing. "That was

fun." Tara laughed as well. Everyone clapped as Lafayette and the girls walked off the stage. "Your turn Andy." Terry says looking at his cousin. Everyone turned to

look at Andy. "Oh hell. Guess I'm the last one." Andy walks up on to the stage. "This one is self explanatory."

"_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"_

"And I will come for you." Andy says at the end of the song. "Oh Andy. That song was so you." laughs Sookie. Jason is on the floor laughing. "Andy that was awesome

man." Jason says getting up. "Yea yea. Whatever Stackhouse." Andy says with a smug look on his face. "Well I guess that's everyone." Eric says. "Thank God. It's

over" exclaims Pam. Everyone else murmurs in agreement. "Oh come on. Y'all know y'all had fun." Sookie exclaims. "I did not." says Bill. "That was thoroughly

embarrassing." "I had fun." smiles Jessica. "I would totally do it again." "I would come back to. If Jessica wanted to." Hoyt says with a smile to Jessica. "Fun." says

Sam from the couch. "Except I'm gonna feel like shit tomorrow." "Well." Eric says in shock "Guess we'll try it out. See how it goes with the public." "Yay!" exclaims

Sookie laughing. "Guess we'll all be back here to do Karaoke Night again!" Everyone groans.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey guys. Thats the end. Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. Rather short but its my first fanfic. Gunna work on a story about the blood scented items Sokkie got since i didnt work it into here. Tata for now. =)<p> 


End file.
